It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs.
Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structures. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control the insects and acarids without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
A number of patents and publications disclose a variety of dihalopropene compounds that are reported to be insecticidally and acaricidally active. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,880 discloses certain dihalopropene compounds for use as insecticides and acaricides of the general formula:
where R1, R2, R3, R10, X, Y, Z and t are fully described therein.
PCT publication WO 2003074498 discloses a class of cyclic diamine compounds of the following formula useful as pesticides:
whereA, Q1 and Q2 are fully described therein.
There is no disclosure or suggestion in any of the above-referenced patents of the structures and pesticidal activity of the compounds of the present invention.